Just Breathe
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Berjalan dari bangku kelas paling belakang, Shigeru membawa surat cinta. ・ [MuraShige]


**Masked Rider** (c) Shotaro Ishinomori

 **Warning:** AU. Headcanon. OOC.

* * *

.

 ** _The Boring Main Character_**

Sangat membosankan karena—

Dia diam.

Cenderung menolak bicara walau jelas-jelas seluruh penghuni kelas (yang biasanya acuh) kini mencurahkan atensi hanya padanya. Meski sedikit banyak terganggu, dia bahkan tidak berusaha meredam suasana panas serta tudingan-tudingan rusuh dari mereka yang memandang benda tipis di tangannya penasaran.

"..."

(Terlampau hening)

Sangat membosankan _karena_ —

Murasame Ryou hanya diam.

* * *

.

 ** _The Idol Wannabe_**

Layaknya api unggun sebagai format utama yang paling mencolok di antara batang kayu sebagai bahan bakarnya, maka figur itu dipastikan bernama Kazami Shirou.

Setidaknya dia sendiri berpikir demikian.

Karena diam-diam sebetulnya manusia lebih sering menganggap dirinya sendiri istimewa—sebagai ras paling mumpuni dibanding sesamanya yang bahkan sama-sama makan nasi dan mengeluarkan tai.

"Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang tidak terpancing pada pesonaku."

Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Lidahnya lengket.

Matanya melihat surat cinta dengan iri.

* * *

 _._

 ** _The Clingy Lover_**

Suara tawanya terdengar membahana.

Ichimonji Hayato hanya tergelak saja. Tangannya menggamit manja dan ujung-ujung jarinya terus mencari kesempatan menyentuh kerah teman sebangku tersayang; sekadar alasan untuk memperbaiki lipatannya atau membersihkannya dari debu dan kotoran.

"Aku bisa memberinya lebih daripada secarik keras konyol~"

Kemudian entah sampai menit ke berapa, remaja manis itu masih tertawa.

* * *

.

 ** _The Gamer_**

Sisi jendela merupakan tempat favoritnya dan melodi tanpa sajak menjadi sahabat utamanya. Tsukuba Hiroshi merasa menjadi orang paling luar biasa yang sekiranya mampu menjelajah negara tanpa nama sebagai penyelamat dunia.

"Aku menang!"

Kini menuju _stage_ selanjutnya.

Dia terlampau sibuk untuk memerhatikan hiruk-pikuk ribut yang baru saja mengganggu lubang telinga kiri maupun kanan.

"AKU MENANG LAGI!"

(Setelah _score_ -nya maksimal, dia baru mendongak ke arah dua insan dalam kerumunan.)

* * *

.

 ** _The Good Friend_**

Selalu mendengar. Selalu mengerti. Selalu berbagi.

Jenis manusia dengan prinsip loyalitas yang patut dipuji.

Meski begitu, ada kala hatinya ragu terutama jika terpaksa bersinggungan dengan ranah yang terlalu asing baginya. Sebutlah romansa. Dia bukan pujangga ternama, penyair terkemuka, maka merangkai sepenggal kosakata sederhana namun bermakna menjadi cobaan terberat dalam sepuluh menit hidupnya.

"Aku hanya bisa membantu sampai sini. Selanjutnya, berjuanglah!"

Keisuke Jin merapal doa terus dalam hati. Berharap tidak ada yang salah dari isi tulisannya.

* * *

 _._

 ** _The Eccentric_**

"Diterima, ditolak, diterima..."

Selesai menebak, Yamamoto Daisuke melempar kulit pisang ke keranjang sampah. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, mengecap rasa manis yang meluncur ke dalam kerongkongan dalam hitungan menit.

Tidak habis sampai di situ, kali ini dia mengambil segenggam anggur _black emerald_ dari keranjang buah-buahan yang sengaja dibawa sebagai bekal makan siang. Bergumam seru selama memasukkan satu persatu butiran tanpa biji tersebut ke dalam mulut.

"Ditolak, diterima, ditolak, diterima—"

* * *

 _._

 ** _The Sleepy Head_**

"Berisik."

 _Hoaem_.

"Terserah siapa yang memberi surat cinta pada siapa, diterima atau ditolak, tapi jangan ganggu tidurku... zzz..."

Kepala Kazuya Oki semakin tenggelam di atas mejaーdalam lipatan tangannya.

* * *

 _._

 ** _The Bookworm_**

Aktivitasnya jadi terganggu padahal waktu dua puluh menit istirahat terlalu singkat untuk kegiatan membaca—menurut Jouji Yuuki, paling tidak—karena masih ada dua bab _honey works_ yang tersisa.

"Apa kira-kira kisah mereka juga akan berakhir indah?"

Menyelipkan penjepit kertas, _light_ novel kategori asmara itu ditutup rapat-rapat.

Sekarang matanya lebih ingin menikmati adegan perpindahan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lainnya.

* * *

 _._

 ** _The Popular One_**

Saat menyadari ujung sumpit terlalu lama berdiam di belah bibirnya, tangannya baru tergerak untuk mencubit segumpal telur mata sapi bersama segunduk nasi. Lagi. Mengunyah pun terasa kian lambat karena atensinya lebih tersita pada sepasang sebaya yang menjajah visualnya sedari tadi.

Ditambah gangguan kecil dari sobat tercinta, produktivitasnya seperti berjalan tiga kali lipat lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Berhenti memegangi lenganku." protes itu terlontar begitu lembut, tidak menuntut, "Aku juga tidak butuh disuapi, terima kasih."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hongo Takeshi lebih ingin mendapatkan selembar pesan berharga daripada puji-puji yang mudah lenyap di dalam telinga maupun jenis-jenis lauk yang gampang hilang ke dalam ke perutnya.

* * *

.

 **The Side Character**

Jika ditafsir ke dalam kalimat panjang dan menyakitkan, maka; dia adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menempati posisi utama bahkan semaksimal apapun jerih payahnya.

Dan hanya Shigeru Jou yang sangat pantas mengisi _slot_ ini.

"...te-terimalah perasaanku."

Pada hakikatnya, mendapatkan peran sebagai karakter pendamping bukanlah ide buruk.

* * *

 _Current Playlist;_

 _ **Breathe**  
「 I can feel the magic floating in the air. 」_

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

"Dari tadi sibuk mendengar lagu apa?"

Sebuah suara memanggil, memaksa Taki Kazuya mencabut _earphone_ dari salah satu telinganya. Beralih fokus sejenak dari mereka yang akhirnya saling berpeluk, menyadari perasaan masing-masing setelah memendamnya sekian lama.

"Lagu yang cocok untuk keadaan kelas kita sekarang."

Mendengar sebuah lagu cinta dalam gemuruh tepuk tangan dan bunyi-bunyi siulan panjang tidak pernah se'asyik ini.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

* prompt ' _the typi_ c _al_ c _lasroom_ ' oleh **L.O.G  
** _*_ Breathe dinyanyikan oleh **Faith Hill _  
_**

 **A/N:  
** Janji sama non **PoHen** buat ngisi di fandom KR sejak 5 tahun lalu baru bisa direalisasi sekarang #cry  
Implisit love story untuk pairing MuraShige. Karakter2 lain aslinya hanya pelengkap penggembira /lol

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
